


Honor For All

by ThatOneMawile



Series: TIF (BTIO) Oneshots and Continuations [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dishonored!AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, and its steampunk i should mention, its kinda an alternate dimension, magic and swords, the first and only of its kind, weird but still following some sort of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMawile/pseuds/ThatOneMawile
Summary: Julian Albert is a dishonored Royal Protector with a dead Emperor and missing Empress on his hands - not to mention the fact that he's the Most Wanted Man in Central. Framed for the Emperor's murder, Julian and his new allies have two goals. 1. Find Iris. 2. Return her to her thrown and expose the real killer.If only it was that simple......aka the Allenbert Dishonored!AU that no-one asked for or wanted but I wrote anyway.





	1. Honor For All

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this - I know most people wont like it. But My muse has been dead and with Allenbert Week coming up that's a problem... the only thing I _can_ write right now is Dishonored based since it's been my life these last few weeks. I've had the idea from the start but no way to execute it - Are Allenbert Jessamine and Corvo? It's the only canon ship... (But do I have an excuse to kill off either again? And the child part of the relationship?) But reading Corvosider (Whoops) inspired me to do this twist. I know I'm the first (And the only - Let's be real here, How many people actually wanted this?) to do this and I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> This will be in at least 2 parts (Dishonored 1 is such a drag to write I can't believe how crap the story is and a mute protagonist? Ugh) But onto a bit you should know about the game if you want...
> 
> In Dishonored you play as a supernaturally powered former Royal Protector turned assassin trying to clear his name after he was accused and framed for the murder of the Empress he tried protecting - who he was also in love with. Now the people who framed him are getting away with it and they have the Empress's daughter (Who is also the assassin's daughter) and are trying to use her to gain power. It's possible (I say possible - It's very difficult) to beat the game without killing anyone or you can kill everyone (Me) and the ending reflects this. Along the way he is gifted powers by The Outsider - a God? Demon? Leviathan... that finds him fascinating and gifts these powers to help him as the god gets a kick out of watching the ensuing chaos. 
> 
> He's also a whale btw (The Outsider I mean - Not Corvo) 
> 
> Song Inspiration: [Honor For All by Daniel and Jon Licht (End Theme Dishonored 1)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyTCtbYNzRg)

_ Oh well _

_ Honor for all of the big and the small _

_ Well the taller they stand, well the harder they fall _

_ We live for today but we die for the next _

_ With blood in our veins and the air in our chest _

_ So we step into war with our hearts on the line _

_ The dirt on our boots it shakes free over time _

 

The fading sunlight is what greets him as he returns to Central - along with the princess. Giggling chestnut curls and wise hazel eyes gaze up into ours as she affectionately pats her head - a habit picked up from her mother, the late Empress. As the Royal Protector he should not of left - he knows it to be true but the Emperor had sent him away with kind words, begging him to find a cure to the plague threatening their city, threatening their _ home _ . 

 

The spike of pain as he returned without a cure should be worse - But Julian knew from the start it was a lost cause. Emperor West too - But by the Void had they  _ hoped. _ Central was falling faster than they cared to admit but not even Star had seen the plague before, dashing out that hope. 

 

"Julian! You're back! Will you play hide and seek with me? Father is busy with the dull spymaster again - I don't know why he still deals with Thawne" Iris pout looks out of place on her squidy face, twisting it in unfamiliar ways but somehow still managing to melt Julian's heart, his weakness for the little princess evident as usual.

 

Reaching forward, he ruffles her ear as she leaps for a hug - While Francine was sick he spent many hours looks after Iris and grew quite attached, beyond the relationship his job required. "If Joe is busy, I guess I have time. Have you been practising?"

 

Childish squeals meet his ears as she follows him to the underbridge - Apparently he picked the right decision to agree, even if it is outside of his job. He half picks up the rambles that only a child could muster, Iris's excitement at playing hide and seek with the young Snart girl (It seemed the two had mustered quite a bond - He'd have to discuss it with  _ Len _ \- As much of a pain talking to the icy nobel was) 

 

They play for what seems forever, Julian losing himself to the game and Iris's childish joy. These days joy is rare in Central - why be joyful in a time when you destined to die with the year when the plague finally consumes them all, no help from the deity of the Void whatsoever. 

 

If being a Royal Protector had taught Julian anything, it was that you could not trust fate - The fates had written out a story, but that story was always been written out, replaced and _ changed  _ with every action of the chosen - In one life? Emperor Joseph West ll lived a long happy life, dying peacefully at an old age. His daughter, Empress Iris West, First of her Name would rule over the kingdom of Central peacefully, before passing the mantle to her children, them to their and so for. 

 

_ But that was only one life.  _

 

* * *

 

In every other life, Emperor Joseph West ll died in the royal gazebo, held by the Royal Protector who was out matched by supernaturally powered assassins, the protector being accused and the Empress disappearing into the night. 6 long months of pain, blood and torture follow as they try break the man. It was one of  _ his  _ least favorite outcomes, the one where the Royal Protector died at the hands of the  _ betrayers _ that this life seemed to be edging towards - and that wouldn’t  _ do.  _

 

Swift fingers work on the timeline, leaving only echoes of the old fate and a new one been written. The _ Dishonored _ in this life broke out and helped the  _ Loyal _ , reclaiming their prize and doing their dirty work before being stabbed in the back.

 

The  _ Loyal  _ weren't as loyal as he had hoped.

 

_ Fascinating. _

 

_ The music it fades _

_ The violin slows _

_ The darkness it rises _

_ As the sun goes _

 

He was barely 20 when the Empress had died - He hadn’t been Lord Protector for long, fresh from Keystone, The Sun on the Horizon when Francine had collapsed, coughing up blood.  _ Poison.  _ The rumors spread,  _  The Empress was poisoned by a staff member.  _ He remembered rushing, scrambling and catching her body as she fell (Years of sword and reflex training served him well in this moment - But how could he fight something beyond his understanding?

 

In the Month Of Rain, only 2 moons after Iris the White was born, Empress Francine West ll died of an unknown illness in the comforts of Central Tower. A day of mourning was held, and suddenly Joe was thrust into power alone. Central’s royal system was more favorable to women of blood - but everyone agreed a 2 moon old should not be in power. Julian’s first critics appeared at the time - Of course an Empress dying of mysterious courses barely 3 years after she was placed into the first  _ outsider  _ \- a Royal Protector born and raised outside of Central, beating out all other contenders on pure skills and the Duke’s favor alone. 

 

11 years later, Julian finds himself losing the second Royal under his watch.

 

* * *

 

Thawne was more smug than usual as Julian passed him, tethering on the edge of the marble gazebo carefully. The Spymaster had glared at him, his usual behavior clear as they knocked swords on Thawne’s way past (Julian should've know. The man hated him but never had any reason to be _smug._ _On how foolish he was._ ) 

 

Joe was suitably disappointed with the results of his search (They knew it was an impossible quest, but god had they  _ hoped.  _ They needed to save Central, no matter what.) but the man was thankful. He saw Julian as his brother after all they had been through, from Francine's death to the war against heretics (If Joe could see him now… Would he care? Would he care that he was branded, a heretic, witch,  _ outsider? _ ) and he wouldn't take his anger out on the messenger. Of course when the winds went silent and the men disappeared Joe was the first to notice (Julian didn't know why he didn't notice at the time - One of the assassins powers perhaps?) and his worry had spurred Julian’s actions. Sword and pistol out, adrenaline and worry creeping through his veins, Julian had protected Joe and Iris (Who had ran up in the confusion -  _ Just as they wanted _ ) with everything he had but what could a mere mortal do against the gifted? They had Blinked around him, taunting and dancing their way closer as they dodged pistol blasts and sword swings before their leader (In one world his scars marred his face - in this they were concealed under his shirt and skin, soul damaged beyond repair)

 

Time seems to slow (It’s an illusion at best - He doesn't have Bend Time yet) as he’s frozen in the light and Joe collapses, sword piercing his vertebrae as the assassins disappear and Julian scrambles towards the body ( _ Joe. It’s still Joe. He’s still alive.)  _ Maroon stains the ground around him, a stark contrast to the white brick but somehow, against all odds Joe’s still  _ alive.  _ Weak hands move to grasp at Julian’s coat, coming away red. 

 

“Please… Look after Iris. She… You’re the only one she has left…” He stares into Joe eyes as the man fades, soul escaping the hell hole called life. He knows he should be logical - everything went to hell and people have  _ powers  _ \- But he only cares about the body in front of him. His body conveys his answer in the way his mouth fails him, nodding as Joe smiles his way into sleep. Thawne comes back at some point, guards in tow and Julian has a split second to understand that they think  _ he _ did this before he loses consciousness and slips into a slumber.

 

* * *

 

The next 6 months are torture - figuratively and literally. Iron Heights isn’t kind to the cruel and unkind, daily torture snuffing out his light one whip at a time. Julian still clings to the fact that Iris is out there in the grasp of the people who killed her mother - scared and alone. Thawne has fun with the torture, releasing on interrogating the man for a confession that just can't quite get past his lips.  _ I’m innocent.  _ He’d mutter, spirit as strong as the day he left Keystone.  _ You won't get a confession from an innocent man, certainly not from me. _ Julian knew it was a lost cause - he was to be executed in two days time, the torture slowing as the guards let his mangled body rest so it can be prepared for the  _ spectacle  _ \- everyone in the Isles will be watching him die. 

 

_ Of all the possible outcomes, the shadow seem to say,This seems to happen the most.  _

 

The key is a gift - along with the note, letting the broken spirit inside Julian shine. He’s skillful in disposing of the guards, careful to make sure there are only unconscious as he slips out, 6 months of pain doing nothing to stop years of training and muscle memory that make his the best swordsman in Keystone - And Dunwall it seems. A shadow slips through the prison, dispatching the pockets of guards with such ease that Julian wishes someone was watching and could appreciate this. The bomb goes of without a hitch, careful planning and Julian’s quick feet barely saving a guard who had been knocked out slightly too close to the explosion. And for the first time in half a year, Julian Albert is free (Just the most wanted man in the Isles. Oh if Joe could see him now.)

 

* * *

 

Contrary to popular belief, Julian hadn't ever set foot in the sewers. The plague was too centered down there, rats and bodies meaning that it was a death trap. He had thought it was getting better - but when as he snuck silently overhead, crouched precariously on metal caging, two city guards had been mauled to death by rats Julian realized it was going to be harder than it looked. Luckily, by some grim fate one of the decaying bodies was carrying a vial of Ramon’s Elixir -  _ Hopefully  _ it would prevent him from dying to the plague. Today at least. 

 

Drop Assassinations be damned - Julian was never, ever going swimming in Central sewers  _ ever  _ again. He was trying his damned hardest to not kill any of the guards, as easy as it would be. Either his skills were better than he remembered or the guards were deaf, by some grim luck he managed to get past unnoticed. 

 

The rat’s are harder, but distracting them with a plague-ridden body (Ewww - he  _ really _ hopes the elixir will work) lets him quickly escape their grasps. The open-air sewer he finally finds himself in is disgusting, smelly but  _ beautiful  _ \- the sickly vines and grass mae Julian’s heart leap after 6 moons of grey, bleak concrete. There’s a man waiting ahead, boat behind purring softly as Julian creeps closer. He’s young, golden hair dirty and wet in a way only a river traveler’s were. He curse softly as Julian sneaks up, eyes wide with shock. 

 

“I know they said you would be coming out here but I didn't really believe it…” He seems to drift off, and Julian finds himself amused more than anything. His age shows in his words but he’s definitely a Keystonian - His accent matches Julian’s to a fault leaving his heart sore with memories from his past. The boatman holds out his hand, calloused from heavy work and he smiles softly as Julian returns the handshake firmly (Francine always saw the advantage in a strong introduction.)

  
“I’m Eddie… My friends can explain everything back at the Star Pit Pubs.”


	2. Of The Big And The Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of my Dishonored!AU taking up my Hogwarts!AU day of Allenbert week as I have no idea about Harry Potter - Julian meets the Loyalists and has a strange visit from a god of lightning...

_ Love is a distant aroma at best _

_ A withering smile that's stuck deep in your vest _

_ At night air it wraps its fingers around _

_ Your body it shakes from the now distant sound _

_ Of the sound of her voice _

_ A sweet symphony _

_ Played over and over Until' you are free _

 

Julian has to say - Eddie’s a brilliant boatsman. The boat graceful cuts through the murky (dirty) waves as they head downstream admit the ruined city. It makes Julian’s heart ache - he wasn't born nor raised in Central but it’s been his home since he was gifted by the old Duke to Joe’s father (He doesn't understand exactly  _ why _ even to this day - Why would you gift the best swordsman in the Isles to another ruler? The Duke  _ knew _ he would be felled the second he did so, Julian saving his life dozen so before he was traded.) 

 

As the Star Pit Pub looms into view, crumbling tower and quarantine walls catch his eye first - how did Eddie put it?  _ “We are right under the Lord Regent's nose and he doesn't know it”.  _ No one would think to look for them here, or at least Julian hopes so. He is the most wanted man in the Isles after all, and if his suspicions are correct Thawne has something to do with that. With Joe dead and Iris missing it was the perfect opportunity for Thawne to move into the highest seat of power - and who would dare defy a former Spymaster? (The only thing more scary would be a former Blade Verona winner with a grudge and blood on his hands. Oh the irony)

 

Eddie, thankful doesn’t expect him to contribute to the conversation. He’s surprisingly educated, seemingly knowing everything going on around them in the water (Julian  _ trusts _ him. He thought after being betrayed would finally beat that annoying habit out of him, but apparently no. He really hopes he can trust these ‘Loyalists.’) 

 

Gliding to a halt, Eddie guides Julian towards the pub entrance before turning back towards his boat ( _ Baby.  _ Eddie’s  _ very _ attached to it) and leaving with a few final words. “Wells and Zolomon are inside. They’ll want to see you before you go visit Hartley in his workshop.” He seemed… Jumpy, and quickly makes his way back to the water's edge leaving Julian in the cold, barren courtyard with only instructions to see their ‘leader’ (It's been 15 years - Julian hasn't taken orders from anyone lower than royalty in that time and he isn't starting now.)

 

Julian has never visited the Star Pits Pub before - It’s not the kind of place an Emperor would spend his time so he was never there for work nor is it a place that a Lord (Royal Protectors are very highly classed in society, no matter is they are from  _ Keystone _ ) would spend his free time. He’d heard rumors of the types there - Baron and Baroness recently out of the Golden Cat and looking for a place to stay and bar brawls every second night. He doesn’t, however expect to see a Grand Guard  _ Admiral _ and a  _ Nobel _ drinking at the bar, room empty except for their hushed tones. Seeing Julian enter the room they hush, matching fierce eyes watching with hunger and greed as he makes his way across the abandoned bar towards them. 

 

“Lord Albert? I’m Admiral Wells, the leader of our little band of Loyalists. It is…  _ good _ to see you are okay. Well as okay as a man tortured in Iron Heights for 6 months could be.”

 

His partner, a tall bulky man who rings all kinds of warning bells in Julian’s head smiles, showing  _ slightly  _ too many teeth that would cause any lesser man to flinch. But Julian was born and raised in Keystone - Gangs and Overseers rule the streets and Julian learnt from a young age to deal with threats of the human kind. 

 

“Lord Hunter Zolomon. I represent the nobility in our group. Have you visited Rathaway yet?” Zolomon sounds… bitter. Apparently he thinks Rathaway below him, dishonored family and all even though they all lost their titles the moment they turned their back on the Lord Regent. Julian doesn’t trust these too - But they're his only hope. He doesn’t bow or shake their hands, simply nodding how he remembers Iris doing to her staff and turns to leave (And hid his smirk at Well’s and Zolomon’s expressions -  _ priceless _ .)

 

Hartley Rathaway, in all accounts, was a genius. What the accounts didn't tell him was that Hartley Rathaway was a giant douche. He didn’t look up as Julian entered, did not say anything except when he asked Julian to grab another canister of whale oil. Of course, Julian grabs him the canister from upstairs (He’s not a villain - he knows he has to get on the genius’ good side as he’s making all Julian’s weapons. Now  _ that’s _ something he knows can’t be flawed by a angry creator) and Rathaway  _ finally _ finishes his mask, a horrible mess of steel and fabric that reminds him of a skull. Along with his new sword, a weird Central backsword that folds into it’s own hilt. The kind teacher with cold hands and heart, Caitlin, guides him to a room in the attic far away from everyone else and twice as cold. 

 

“I’m sorry about the room Lord Albert - Wells and Zolomon guessed you wanted your own room”  _ And they don’t want you anywhere near them.  _ She doesn't say it, but it's heavily implied in her words. 

 

Caitlin leaves before he can ask about the cold band around her finger and the ice over her mood and for the first time in 6 months Julian sleeps freely.

 

_ The music it fades _

_ The violin slows _

_ Darkness it rises _

_ As the sun goes _

 

It’s colder than usual as he wakes - and it’s too bright in his dingy attic. Both were clues to where he was - if the floating whales and rock formations weren’t a blinding answer.

 

He had always imagined the Void as a endless darkness, crushing all who dare enter without the thing's approval - His mother had been a devoted Abby member after all, the Seven Structures were etched into his heart alongside her betrayal - but seeing it as it was, lightning and pure energy flying around, he couldn't help but feel like the Abbey was wrong. They had always taught the people to fear the Void ( _ Force _ He'd be informed later, the master of the force grumbled at one of their... meetings.  _ Mortals call this the Void... it was, at one time, but not in my time. It's a force beyond your limited perception - Not a endless void. _ )

 

“Hello Julian”

 

Of course - if the Void exists, then he must as well. The Overseers would kill for this knowledge (Everyone in the Isles knows the Seven Structures - they don't have a name for the god, just  _ him  _ \- Julian’s mother was a devote, reciting the Structures morning and eve,  Julian and Emma obeying their mother's will and doing the same. He could not forget them if he tried, although somehow facing the very being the Structures were created to oppose they seem to slip from his mind in a way 6 months in Iron Heights could not)

 

He’d speak up but he doesn't really know  _ what _ to call him. Somehow  _ he  _ understands, if his amused chuckle is anything to go by. 

 

“If you need to give me a name, The Flash will do. But let’s talk about  _ you. _ Youngest Blade Verona winner in history - and the first Keystonian Lord Protector to boot. So very  _ fascinating _ . Because of which, and your impending impact on the future to come I’ve decided to mark you”

 

He has a second to ponder the Flash’s words  _ Mark?  _ Before his hand is on  _ fire. _ (It isn’t. But the red-hot fire pokers Eobard had him tortured him with hurt less.) When the flames recede black lines dance up his hand like lightning, stopping just below his elbow. On closer inspection it wraps around his arm, never passing onto his fingers however. He’s heard of it before - a heretic's mark, but he has never had the opportunity to see one up close.

 

“I’m  _ fascinating _ ?” Julian echoes the Flash’s previous statement - pinching his words and easily dropping from his usual keystonian drawl to match the Flash’s easy Central accent (Defaulting to sarcasm when he’s unsure - how Emma would feel about this)

 

“Of all who came before, and all who will come after you have to be the most fascinating. A mere mortal I can’t see the future of? Fascinating. And, of course, who would want someone with such a pretty face like yours to die?” Julian catches the singular golden eye  _ wink _ at him before disappearing in yellow sparks like the abyss around him.

  
Did The Flash just  _ flirt  _ with him?

**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://that-one-mawile.tumblr.com) apparently.
> 
> Characters:  
> Julian Albert - Corvo Attano  
> Joe West - Jessamine Kaldwin (I excluded the thing between Jessamine and Corvo.. eww)  
> Iris West - Emily Kaldwin (Again, she's not Julian's kid. Or is she ;) I'M JOKING by the Void I wouldn't do that)  
> Barry Allen - The Outsider  
> Eddie Thawne - Samuel Beechworth  
> Eobard Thawne - Hiram Burrows  
> Harrision Wells - Farley Havelock  
> Hunter Zolomon - Treavor Pendleton  
> Cisco Ramon - Anton Sokolov  
> Hartly Rathaway - Piero Joplin  
> Oliver Queen - Daud (The Daud who regrets what he has done. The kinda nice dad one)


End file.
